The Future of the Potter Clan
by ReggieBlack69
Summary: Guess what? Harry has a sister named Athena. Though she has been attending New York Magical Academy for the last five years. If you're a homophobe, don't read. HBP spoilers AU I took out the ANs
1. meeting NYMA

Disclaimer: dodges sharp objects thrown by lawyers I don't own it okay! Damn, you would think if it was on fanfiction they would realize that we don't own it. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Hides behind magical shield of defense I already said I don't own it. Yeesh.

Summary: Guess what? Harry has a sister named Athena. Though she has been attending New York Magical Academy for the last six years. The Marauders somehow time travel to the golden trio era. I can't think on anything else to write here so on to the fic. HBP Spoilers

A/N: New York Magical Academy has four houses, which are equivalent Hogwarts four houses.

Astus - Slytherin

Virtus - Gryffindor

Sapientia - Ravenclaw

Fidelitas - Hufflepuff

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Harry gazed out the window not expecting anything spectacular to happen that day, other than the fact that the whole New York Magical Academy would be joining them for the rest of his seventh year. New York Magical Academy was an elitist school in North America, but the teachers had been so focused on the students and what they were learning, that the condition of the school building had fallen into disrepair. Harry new he had a twin sister attending NYMA (A/N I'm too lazy to type it out anymore) but he didn't know any more than that. Remus had told him a little about her, saying that she was worse than James at points in time, and that she was respectful of others like Lily, but he wouldn't say much else. Harry had just recently found out that Remus had been married and had a child named Romulus, who was the same age as he was and was best friends with Athena, his sister. Sirius had had also been married, and had a kid, the same age, and was another one of Athena's friends. He wondered what they would be like when he heard the announcement that NYMA had arrived. He packed up his things and headed down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, who were bickering on about something or other.

"Wow, NYMA had to have been really picky about the students they let in to have only fifty," Hermione said in amazement. Harry looked at the line of students and immediately picked out his sister and her friends. _The ones laughing about two other students getting yelled at, for something they most likely didn't do._ He smirked.

"What are you smirking at Potter, you like one of the guys," Draco Malfoy drawled, as he stared at Athena.

"I only have eyes for you Dragon-boy, but it seems you have eyes for my twin sister," Harry tossed back, almost laughing at the expression on Draco's face.

"It's not my fault that her adoptive parents and my parents betrothed us, but she does have a certain haughty air about her," Draco smiled uncharacteristically. Harry raised an eyebrow, but as he was about to reply when professor McGonnagoll, the newly appointed headmistress stood.

"We welcome the students and teachers from NYMA, and I hope that they will be treated with as much respect as you give your fellow peers," Prof. McGonnagoll said, glancing at the Slytherin's. Harry snickered.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

_Wow, Draco's grown up. Looks like I'm still gonna have to beat that prejudice shit out of him._

"Animer, yo pyro chick… Athena, wtf are you staring at." Romulus said, waving his hand in front of her face. Athena shook her head and glanced at her friend.

"Sorry, I just saw Draco and damn has he grown up." Amanda, who was scouting Hogwart's student body, snorted in amusement.

"Damn, your bro is hot." Amanda said, setting her lungful gaze upon Harry.

"Which one?" Athena said, grinning at her best friend. Amanda gave her a death glare that could rival Remus'. Rian smacked Athena on the back of the head. Shaking there heads they joined the Hogwarts student body as professor McGonnagoll finished her speech.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I got really tired, and had a massive brain fart. So I will update as soon as I can, but it won't be this weekend, because I'm going to be at an anime convention. Yay anime conventions, yay. w00y! don't hate the review button, if you have any suggestions go ahead and give 'em to me and I'll see what I can do, thanks for reading. (falls asleep at desk)


	2. resorting and cautions

Disclaimer: (looks at bank statement) I sure as hell don't own it (has 2 dollars in account) well damn it

A/N: I seem to have managed to offend some people. I did not mean to do that. I didn't want to sound harsh or anything, I just meant to say that my characters have a tendency to use acronyms, I will try to keep that at a minimum, but I know that I'm going to struggle with it. If you see one I'm sorry. I could use an impartial beta, if you'd like to volunteer.

A/N 2: I made a mistake on the profiles. The characters are supposed to be in the NYMA equivalents of the 4 houses. Athena was adopted by a dark family whose name I haven't decided on yet. (smacks self in head) … I just got back from an anime convention. w00y! On to the story!

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Harry glared angrily at nothing in particular. _Why the fuck are we being resorted? I don't want to be in a different house_. Harry shook is head and glanced around what used to be Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonnagoll looked at the golden trio with a deep sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but the hat has demanded that it resort you. Mr. Potter, if you keep glaring at Phinias' portrait, it's going to catch on fire." Harry shook himself out of his reverie.

"Sorry professor"

"Yes child, do stop you're hateful looks. I'd rather not, be forced to…"

"That will be quite enough from you, Phinias." Harry looked around the office. All the gadgets and whoozi watsits had manages to disappear, leaving the room with an empty feeling. He sighed.

"Let's get it over with." Ron and Hermione looked as if they had just been sentenced to spend the day with Dolores Umbridge.

"Harry, you can't be serious." Hermione said, letting her protests be known.

"I am, and I already know where the hat wants to put me." Harry said, giving Hermione a you-can't-be-serious look. She looked down at her hands.

"But you can't want to go into Slytherin…I mean…" Hermione sighed and bit her lip, "Let's get this over with."

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Vandet, what the…why the hell is Muoto sleeping like a corpse?" Athena asked the only other person in the room. Romulus looked up at her and grinned.

"Fruity Pebbles!" Rian suddenly screamed. He grabbed Athena's ankles and pulled her to the floor.

"Son of a bitch, you ass holes! What the hell was that for!" She yelled trying to stand, but Romulus and Rian were holding her down.

"Now you're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good. Whatever little perverted thought are going through you're head about Draco Malfoy, forget them. He's a nasty little snot that wants you for your body and not for your mind…"

"Get the fuck off of me. Do you think I want to be betrothed to him? I admit he may be really good looking, but you damn well what my policies are." Athena glared at her two friends. _I know they mean well, but damn they don't need to be so over protective. Hell I'm allowed to drool over a hott man…sheesh. _The bell rand from within the depths of Hogwarts and the trio realized that they were late for they're favorite thing of the day…Lunch.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Whispers were flying through the great hall as they entered.

"Why is the Gryffindor golden boy sitting with the damned snakes?"

"Why is Ron Weasley sitting with the Hufflepuffs?"

"Hermione's with the Ravenclaws?" Harry shook his head and continued eating when Athena plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Hi, I Think we know who the other is, so let's get to know each other." Athena said with a slight smirk.

"Awwww, look. Athena's getting all chummy wif her big bwover." Athena's eyes darkened as she looked for the verbal culprit.

"Hey Deacon, don't you have a playboy to go jerk off to or something, since I don't see any ass for you in the future." Athena grinned sadistically. The boy in question blushed furiously and was quiet for the rest if the meal. Athena turned back to her brother to see him scooting down seat to let Draco sit down. Draco smirked and put his arm around Athena's shoulders. She looked at his arm for a second before shrugging it off.

"Hem, hem" a voiced coughed from the teacher's table. Harry's head hit the table.

"Dear mother of all that is sacred, please don't let it be that fucking bitch." The Slytherins looked at Harry like exactly what he was a lion in a snake pit.

"Well, well. The lion speaks like a snake, but can he act like one?" Draco smirked again. Harry glared at him. Athena took the opportunity to shove Draco out of his seat. Harry snorted.

"Well I can see that the big bad ice prince will need some help with wooing my sister." A few of the Slytherins laughed, but stopped abruptly when Professor McGonnagoll stood.

(Is tempted to leave as a cliffhanger…nah I'd like to keep the reviewers I have.)

"I would like to announce that this year we will be having a parent's week. It will occur in the next two days." Professor McGonnagoll grinned at the horrified looks on certain faces. Harry got up and left the Great Hall. Athena followed.

A/N: I am really sorry for the offending of the people. I do like the fact that you are honest with me…and not just saying 'yeah that's great keep up the good work' like what my friends have a habit of doing…Thanks for reviewing and please continue. I am really tired and will update as soon as I can.


	3. Parents week

Disclaimer: Don't own it…I own my characters and that's about it… (Trips and falls on face) Damnit that hurt.

A/N: um…I would like it if you elaborated on what you liked and didn't like in the fic. That way I might be able to fit it into the fic. If you have ideas, I would really like to hear them…my muse likes to torture me…especially if I've been a bitch, which I have been. Please forgive me, perty please.

bdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Why me? Why does it always have to fucking be me?"

"My, my Harry Potter is actually acting somewhat like a Slytherin" Draco said looking at his new dorm mate, who was lying on his bed. Draco glanced at the room, which had once belonged only to him. Two beds were sitting on opposite sides of the room. There were two ebony desks in between the four poster beds and two cabinets were against the far wall. A door to the right led to a bathroom with black tile, a shower stall and a tub much like the one in the prefects bathroom, except smaller. Draco looked at the smaller boy. _Why am I feeling sympathy for this asshole? Then again he is Athena's brother. Ah fuck it._

"Potter I'm only asking this because your sister is my betrothed. What in the bloody underworld is wrong with you?" Harry glared at the blonde who apparently was trying to butter him up.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Draco sighed, and collapsed on his bed. He picked at the dark green comforter that covered it.

"Because if my father finds that you and I are not getting…along…he might try to find an…unusual way to get us to do some of that…brotherly bonding." Harry looked at Draco as if he had just proclaimed his undying love for muggle toasters.

"Fine. My damned muggle relatives are coming." Draco heard the hurt in his voice when he talked about his relatives.

"Did they hurt you or something?" Draco saw Harry flinch. "They did, didn't they?"

"So what? I've already left their filthy house anyway." Draco looked at the brunette.

"Now that you are in Slytherin, you are under our code." Harry sat up abruptly, and glared suspiciously at his room mate.

"What the hell is the code?" Draco shook his head.

"The code is basically what the majority of Slytherins abide by. It says that we protect our own. We won't let anyone hurt you." Draco said softly. "Though I doubt that your sister would even let those damned muggles near you." Harry grimaced and looked back at the gothic architecture that was the setting of the room.

"You don't have to do that. I can use magic on school grounds. If Vernon even tries to attack me I can defend myself." Draco looked at Harry with a new found respect. _So the boy who lived would willingly attack muggles to defend himself huh. I wonder if I could convert him. Father would be proud. I now have my mission for the year._

"I wonder how Athena is taking all of this."

bdbdbdbdbddbd

Tears rolled down Athena's face like drops of blood from a fresh wound. _They can't be coming, they just can't. I just got away from them._ A pair of strong arms found their way around Athena's shoulders.

"Draco," she whispered.

"You don't need to worry. I won't let them hurt you, neither will your brother or grandfather for that matter." Athena turned and buried her head into Draco's chest.

"I don't want them to come." Draco held her tight. _No wonder her head hit the table when parent's week was announced._

"The Tedoro's won't get you. It just won't happen." Draco sighed and petted Athena's hair, "Maria and Angela will go into mother's care, while father is taking care of Augustine and Lorenzo. They will not be having a very happy time here." A dark look flittered across his face. _They will pay._

bdbdbdbdbddbd

"Students please report to great hall at once." The great hall was filled with parents doting on their children, parents berating their son or daughter. Harry noticed that Remus was speaking to his son about the latest discovery on were-creatures. He saw Sirius's wife scolding Rian and Amanda about getting a weeks detention over calling their DADA teacher Señor Squishy. He noted his aunt and uncle sitting in a corner glaring at everything magical.

"Boy," Vernon said acknowledging his nephew.

bdbdbdbdbddbd

"How is my future daughter in law today?" Lucius asked Athena, who was looking very nervous. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine." Lucius glanced at his son asking a silent question.

"Tell the truth." Athena sighed. She really didn't want to tell him that Lorenzo, her step-brother, had forced himself upon her or that when she told her adoptive father, Augustine, he had merely declared that it was normal for a boy his age to look for different experiences. Her adoptive mother, Maria, and her step-sister, Angela had ignored the whole event. She never told anyone else about it, even when Augustine had decided to join his son in his nightly molesting. A hand landed on her shoulder. Athena almost screamed when she saw the insignia on the ring.

"Hello Lucius. How is business?" Augustine said while tightening his hand on her shoulder. Lucius kept his face calm, while noting that Athena looked terrified.

"Quite well. I must say that Athena looks more beautiful than before." Augustine smiled at the comment.

"I dare say that we should talk in a more private environment." Lucius' face darkened, but quickly returned to its usual neutral expression.

"Shall we?" The two men walked out of the hall. Augustine gestured for his son to follow. Narcissa put her hand on Athena's shoulder and gently squeezed, letting her know everything would fine. Athena smiled weakly at her. Maria sniffed and Athena sighed.

"I'll show you to our common room."

bdbdbdbdbddbd

Harry found himself in a deserted hall alone with his aunt and uncle. He felt a fat hand land on his shoulder. A crack could be heard through the hall as Harry hit a wall. He realized his collar bone was broken.

"I'm not taking this anymore." Harry raised his wand and without hesitation he bellowed the curse.

"Malum Orexis!" (evil desire) Petunia tried to scream but found that nothing came out of her long neck. Cuts appeared all over their bodies. Harry smiled in satisfaction. _Now you will know how I felt all of those years._

bdbdbdbdbddbd

"Well if I didn't know better, I'd say that was a very dangerous curse, especially for the-boy-who-lived to be casting." Lucius said with a glint in his eyes. _Shit. How the hell did he find me?_ Harry backed up into a wall.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lucius smiled like he had with Athena. His eyes softened a bit. _What the Hell?_

"Come with me before you get caught." Harry was taken aback, but nodded. _Where is he taking me?_ Harry almost fell when he heard a scream from behind him.

"Lucius, why might you have Mr. Potter with you?" Lucius smiled at his comrade.

"I was merely giving Harry a lecture about proper wizarding etiquette and dealing with wizarding betrothals." Snape looked at Harry, who averted his eyes.

"Alright, make sure he knows about dealing with shock." Snape said, while eyeing Harry.

"Of course, Severus. We'd best be going." Lucius pulled Snape aside and whispered something in his ear. Snape's eyes widened as he listened to Lucius' words.

"Potter give me your wand." Harry was wary about giving his wand to his most hated teacher, especially with a known death eater within hexing distance. Before Harry could react, he found himself without a wand.

"Let's go Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and followed the dark man to the dungeons.

bdbdbdbdbddbd

"Where did you learn that spell Mr. Potter?" Harry sighed, realizing that he was not going to get out of this as easily as he had hoped.

"I bought some dark arts book over the summer. I figured that I should fight with both, because only fighting with one can inhibit you." Snape looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"What would it take to get you to join the Dark Lord?" Harry was taken aback by the question.

"I don't know" He answered honestly. Snape smirked.

"You're coming with us." He said and dragged Harry to a portkey he had sitting on his desk.

bdbdbdbdbddbd

A/N: What do you think? I start college this week, so updates might be a little more sporadic. I really need a beta. Ideas are always welcome. Sorry for taking so long to update. A) The computer decided to erase the entire chapter and I had to retype it B) my mind decided to go (blows raspberry) and fly off with the bats. Review and you'll get pocky! I especially expect detailed reviews from Deidra and Vandet...


End file.
